


Finders Keepers

by sealdog



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Come Inflation, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealdog/pseuds/sealdog
Summary: Rhys was alone, in a gross and dusty room, with less than a minute to decide if he was going to spend the night in a wardrobe or not.Cursing Fiona, demons, and the stupid dare that had started this whole thing in the first place, Rhys ducked out of the room, abandoning his wardrobe plans, and sprinted as fast as he could through the corridor.---Rhys and Fiona go to a haunted house. Jack's a demon. An R18 version of hide and seek ensues.





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> done in response to an anon prompt. orig posted [here](https://allthemlostboys.tumblr.com/post/165862866292/if-you-are-accepting-nsfw-fic-prompts-i-have-one)
> 
> jack's demon dick loosely based on [this](https://bad-dragon.com/products/demondick)

Splitting up was a terrible idea, and if they both survived the night, Rhys was going to _kill_ Fiona. Or maybe just burn her hat collection.

“Ooh, let’s split up, we’ll have a better chance this way,” he said under his breath, pitching his voice to mock hers. “Stupid. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.”

He peeked around the corner of the door he’d been hiding behind, and eyed the dark corridor with trepidation. To move out of this room, or not to move? If his watch wasn’t wrong, he still had about a minute or two before the demon…devil…whatever _thing_ that was, said it would come find them.

Closing the door, just in case, he turned and eyed his chosen room. It was dusty, and the furniture in it had fallen mostly into disrepair, like the rest of the house, but there was a big, imposing wardrobe in the corner that he was pretty sure he could fit into. He and Fiona probably could have fit in there together, if she hadn’t _abandoned_ him to go brave the basement of the house by herself. All of Rhys’ protests about how the basement was probably the most haunted place of any abandoned place, statistically speaking, fell on deaf ears.

And so Rhys was alone, in a gross and dusty room, with less than a minute to decide if he was going to spend the night in a wardrobe or not.

Cursing Fiona, demons, and the stupid dare that had started this whole thing in the first place, Rhys ducked out of the room, abandoning his wardrobe plans, and sprinted as fast as he could through the corridor.

There was a promising looking door at the end of it, which he opened, and then slammed right shut with a cut off shriek as he was met with the glowing eyes and glinting grin of the demon. A low, menacing chuckle followed him as he sprinted back across the corridor, heart thudding so fast in his chest that he thought he might puke. The door to his wardrobe hideout went by, and he spared a wistful thought for its sanctuary, but it was too visible, too obvious. He glanced over his shoulder, and sped up when he saw the demon’s huge form in the doorway of the door he’d opened.

He turned a corner, slamming his shoulder painfully against the edge of the wall as he went. Wincing at the pain, he ducked into the first room he saw, shutting the door behind him as quietly and quickly as he could. The click of the door shutting made him wince, but it was inevitable, and he dismissed it, turning to look at his new hiding place.

It was some sort of old-fashioned library, with bookshelves full of rotting books, armchairs everywhere, and a giant desk that, while tempting, would have been too obvious. Glancing around, half-delirious with panic, Rhys saw a bookshelf that had fallen over to rest against another, and if silence weren’t super important right now, he would’ve said a prayer in thanks.

Hurrying over as quietly as he could, he dropped onto his hands and knees, and crawled into the tiny alcove made by the two bookshelves. Before he could get too far in though, the sound of a door slamming open made him freeze.

Oh, _fuck_.

“Well, well, _well_.” The demon’s voice came from right behind Rhys. It sounded delighted, beneath the inhuman crackle, and Rhys whimpered, the sound slipping out from his lips without his permission. “What do we have here?”

Clawed fingers sank into his ankles and Rhys found himself dragged out rather ignominiously.

“Aw, are you crying?” The monster’s grip on his ankles shifted, and Rhys barely had time to take in a breath before he was being lifted into the air.

The rush of blood to his head left him dizzy, and he flung his arms out, trying to catch ahold of something, anything to stabilise himself with. He got a palmful of burning hot naked skin before his hands were grabbed in a none too gentle grip.

Caught and stretched out between the demon’s hands, Rhys felt like his heart was about to drop out of his mouth. He stared at the demon’s upside-down chest, and lifted (or would it be lowered?) his gaze until he was making eye contact with the demon.

God, it looked _terrifying_ close up. Bad enough that it was huge, and could apparently lift Rhys in one hand, but close up, Rhys could see the way its blue and green eyes left fiery trails in the air as they flickered over Rhys’ body. The way the jagged scar on its face seemed to simmer like hot metal, bright and stark on the demon’s dark skin.

“Y’know,” the demon said, almost conversationally. “I’ve been doing this for years now, and I don’t think anybody’s ever just- opened the door for me. And then followed it up by wiggling their ass in my face.”

Rhys blinked.

“What?” He asked, hearing the way his own voice was a little strained. Breathing was surprisingly hard upside-down.

“Yeah, you on your hands and knees ready for me was _not_ what I was expecting when I opened the door. Don’t get me wrong, it made for a really nice view though.” The demon leered at Rhys.

“I wasn’t- That wa–” Rhys spluttered, clenching his hands into fists and trying to shake off the demon’s grasp.

“Aw, don’t be shy.”

The demon dropped Rhys without warning, but kept ahold of its grip on Rhys’ hands so Rhys didn’t fall head first onto the floor. Instead, he fell into a crumpled heap, legs kicking out instinctively only to slam against the floor painfully. It was marginally more dignified than falling onto his head, at least. The demon waited till Rhys was mostly sitting up before releasing his hands as well.

Rhys shoved himself back into a standing position, and stepped as far back as he could, away from the demon, until his back hit a bookshelf.

“What are you going to do to me?” He said, ignoring the way his voice wavered. The demon hadn’t specified any penalty when it’d told them to hide, which probably should have clued him in to what a bad idea this was. Just that if they could remain hidden for the night, they’d get a nice reward in the morning.

“Well, you lost, obviously.” The demon stepped forward, and seemed to shrink as it did, until it was more human in size. Still huge, still terrifying, but its horns didn’t brush the vaulted ceiling of the library anymore. “Didn’t even seem like you were trying! And now, it’s time for Jack to have some _fun_.”

It stepped closer, and reached out. Rhys flinched back, squeezing his eyes shut against- whatever the demon (Jack?) was about to do. Eat him, probably. Maybe suck his blood, but that was a vampire thing, not a demon thing, right?

His incoherent thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as Jack grabbed a handful of Rhys’ hair, and yanked him forward and into a kiss. His skin was hot, though not nearly as painfully hot as before, and he bit down on Rhys’ lower lip with teeth a little too sharp to be human.

When Jack pulled back, Rhys was panting, and not just from panic anymore. He stared at the demon, confused and a little turned on.

“What…?”

Jack grinned in reply, teeth sharp and white in the dim light of the abandoned house. “The night’s young, kiddo. And I’m just getting started.”

—

Rhys knew that only an hour or so could have passed by now, but it felt like _years_. Decades, even, time just slipping by as Jack continued to fuck into him relentlessly.

“J-Jack,” he whined, head thumping against the floor as his arms gave out beneath him.

Behind him, Jack laughed, the sound a harsh, distorted crackle. “Don’t pass out on me now, Rhysie,” he said, and thrust in, hard, laughing again when Rhys let out a choked off shout.

Rhys panted, eyes closed as his face rubbed against the no doubt filthy floor with every thrust of Jack’s hips. His own cock hung, painfully hard and brushing against his stomach, but he didn’t dare reach down to touch himself. The entire situation felt like a horribly arousing nightmare, and he was half sure that if he came, it’d be over.

The slowly shrinking rational part of him pointed out that there was no way this was a dream. No dream or nightmare could be so detailed as to come up with the way Jack’s claws left lines of fire and raised pink skin along Rhys’ body. Or how Jack’s tail felt, curled high up around Rhys’ left thigh, the blunt tip nudging against the sensitive skin between Rhys’ balls and hole every once in a while. Every time it did, it made him shiver and tighten up on Jack’s cock inside of him.

Jack’s cock. Which was definitely not anything Rhys could have come up with on his own.

It hadn’t seemed all that different from a human cock when Jack had first shoved it into Rhys’ mouth. Larger than any human cock Rhys had ever seen, even in porn, but normal enough in shape that Rhys had felt tentatively relieved.

The tiny twinge of disappointment, he’d ignored.

Then as Jack had hardened, growing more erect in Rhys’ hands and mouth, it became clear that his cock was just as inhuman as the rest of him.

As it hardened, little ridges and nubs began to make themselves known against Rhys’ tongue and fingers. They felt like skin, but also…not. And when Rhys had tightened his grip on it, the cockhead had _flared_ , just the tiniest bit, but enough to twitch against Rhys’ lips.

Even now, Rhys could feel it catching on his insides, every time Rhys clenched down on Jack to feel him.

Jack’s cock was thick and heavy inside of him, the ridges and bumps catching on Rhys’ sensitive hole with every thrust, and it was good, too fucking good. The drag of Jack’s flared cockhead against his insides made Rhys shiver, feeling more full than he’d ever been. It definitely helped that Jack’s precome was thick and copious, enough that Rhys could feel it drip, hot and slick, down the insides of his thighs.

He spread his legs wider, and groaned as the new angle hit his prostate, making sparks light up behind his eyes.

“That’s it,” Jack said, voice harsh and ragged, claws tight against the back of Rhys’ neck as his thrusts grew sloppier, hips slapping against Rhys’ ass, the sound filthy and obscene in the silence of the abandoned library. Rhys thrust back against Jack wordlessly, biting down on his own moans as Jack’s claws tightened against his hips.

He was so busy trying to get that perfect angle to get that ridge on the top of Jack’s cock to rub directly against his prostate that he almost missed it when Jack’s cock started to- to _grow_ inside him.

“Wh-what?” He froze, just long enough to realise that nope, he wasn’t imagining the way his hole felt more _stretched_ as Jack pulled out. Then he scrambled, trying to get away from it before Jack could thrust back in. “What the fuck! What! The fuck!”

“Hold. Still!” Jack grunted, huge, clawed hands catching Rhys easily and pinning him down. Rhys panicked, kicking out and trying to crawl away, but Jack’s body was hot and heavy, resistance futile in the face of his easy strength.

Rhys screamed, as Jack thrust back in, cock definitely thick, too thick at the base. It forced its way inside Rhys’ hole, the stretch crossing the line into painful, and Rhys couldn’t help the way his legs tried to lock together, to push the intrusion _out_.

“Fuuck, you’re tight,” Jack groaned, and to Rhys’ horror, started to pull out again.

“No, no no it’s too much, don’t-!” Rhys gasped out, feeling tears prickle at his eyes as the stretch began again, tugging at his insides in a way that felt wrong. He reached back with his metal arm, and tried to clutch at whatever bit of Jack he could get. “Too big, d- don’t. Jack _please_!”

“You can take it, pumpkin. One more, come on.”

Jack’s cock pulled out, inch by painful inch. Once he was all the way out, Jack let go of Rhys, and shoved him face down into the floor, one hand coming to grab both of Rhys’ wrists and pinning them to the small of his back.

Face pressed into the floor with no leverage to get away, Rhys started to cry in earnest, entire body shuddering as Jack’s cock started pressing back in. The flared cockhead was thick already, thicker than anything Rhys had ever taken before, but as Jack continued to push in, inch by painful inch, it became clear that the thickest part was yet to come. The thick precome eased some of the stretch, but it was still too much, too fucking much, and Rhys _sobbed_. Jack’s grip on Rhys’ wrists was painful, the claws digging into the tender flesh of his left wrist and probably denting the shell of his prosthetic, and Rhys focused on that instead, to try and distract himself from the intrusion pushing its way into his body.

He wasn’t entirely successful, but it helped.

When Jack was _finally_ all the way in, he let out a groan, and his hands tightened painfully around Rhys’ wrist as he started coming. His come was hot, too hot, burning much like Jack’s body did, and Rhys had a sudden, horrible vision of burning up from the inside out; death by demon come. Then, oddly enough, the heat seemed to spread, or maybe lessen, until all he could feel was a pleasant warmth that left his entire body feeling heated and languid.

Jack let go of Rhys’ wrists, and patted Rhys’ back, like Rhys was a mule that had just done a good job.

“Good job, Rhysie,” Jack said, breathless and condescending, because he wasn’t the one who just had a fucking baseball bat shoved up his asshole. “You did good, kiddo.”

“Fuck you,” Rhys mumbled into the floor, uncaring of how gross it was.

Behind him, Jack laughed, and reached down to palm Rhys’ now half-hard dick. “What, that not do it for you?”

Rhys pushed himself up, and turned to glare at Jack, ignoring the fact that tears were dripping down his face.

“No, surprisingly enough, having someone’s cock get _too fucking big_ doesn’t do it for most people, especially not while the cock is _already inside them_. What the fuck was that!”

Jack grinned down at Rhys, the glow of his scar and eyes making him look even more intimidating. “I’m a demon, Rhysie. What were you expecting? You seemed to like my cock enough, before.” He rubbed his palm against Rhys’ dick, hard enough that it made Rhys’ dick twitch in interest. “I remember you practically drooling over it.”

“I did _not_ drool.” Rhys tried to move away from Jack, but gave up, gasping, when all it did was make Jack’s cock tug painfully at his hole. “Fuck. Get away from me! Stop- stop touching my dick!”

His voice tapered off into a whine as Jack reached down, and tugged Rhys into an upright position with an arm around Rhys’ shoulders. Jack’s other hand continued to palm at Rhys’ dick, pressing it against his lower abdomen. His lower abdomen, which as Rhys glanced down, seemed a little more rounded than usual.

“What the-” He trailed off, clutching at Jack’s arm around his shoulders as Jack’s palm pressed flat against his abdomen, claws surprisingly careful. He could _feel_ Jack’s cock inside of him get nudged, and he gasped, half turned on and half terrified, as the faint bulge of his abdomen grew just a bit. Jesus fucking christ how much was Jack coming?

“It’s gonna be another good few minutes of this,” Jack said, sounding darkly satisfied as his hand pressed, large and possessive against Rhys’ abdomen. “Gonna fill you up so good, kiddo.”

Rhys hated how his cock twitched at Jack’s words. But he hated the way Jack laughed, smug and knowing, even more.

“You like that, eh?” Jack pressed his hand against Rhys again, and Rhys groaned, _feeling_ the way he was so full. Full of Jack’s cock, his come. “You like being filled up with demon come, that does it for you? That’s _disgusting_ , I’m so proud of you.”

Rhys shook his head, biting down a refusal that would’ve been a lie. His dick was hard now, bobbing in the air, and he reached down, thinking irrationally that if he covered it up it wouldn’t be true. Jack’s hand brushed his away, all too easily.

Jack leaned back, pulling Rhys with him, making the growing bulge of his belly even more obvious. Rhys could feel the fullness even without Jack pressing against his belly by now, and he shuddered, biting his lip at how filthy and disgusting and fucking hot the entire thing was.

“Think you can keep it all in, once my knot goes down?” Jack continued to talk, voice a filthy murmur against Rhys’ ears. “Or will it all spill out, leave you soaked in my come, stinking like a demon’s well-used whore. I think you’d _like_ that, wouldn’t you? Being marked up with my come, inside and out, until everybody can _smell_ how easily you spread your legs for me.”

Rhys squirmed, not trying to get away, but just to feel the way Jack’s knot tugged at his insides. He felt almost delirious by now, from the heat inside of him and how _stretched_ and fucking full he felt, from Jack’s words, dripping with promise and threat all at once, and from Jack’s hand, now rubbing a slow, torturous pace against his cock.

“That cute friend of yours in the hat. What would she think, if she came in here now and saw you like this?”

Rhys’ eyes flew open, and he jerked his head around to check the door of the library. It was still closed, but his heart thumped, almost as hard as it had when Jack had been chasing him.

“What, you _don’t_ want her to see how much of a filthy little slut you are?” Jack’s hand let go of Rhys’ dick to cup the now unmissable bulge of his abdomen. “See how you’ve been filled up and bred with my come?”

“No!” Rhys grit out, the very idea of it making him tense up. “She can’t–”

Jack snorted. “Don’t worry, I can sense her in the basement.”

Relieved, Rhys sagged against Jack’s grip, hands loosening their grasp on Jack’s arm.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t lure her up here though.”

And all that relief was gone. Rhys shoved Jack’s hand away, or tried to. Jack’s arm around him was like a vise, and his hand around Rhys’ cock didn’t let up.

“She could come in, open the door looking for her poor little friend, only to see you. With your legs spread for me, my cock shoved all the way in. She would see how hard you are, with a demon’s cock in you, see the way you’re getting off on getting pumped full of demon come. Think she’d still be your friend, after?”

Rhys tossed his head, trying to shake Jack’s words off, but to his shame and horror, he could feel himself edging closer to orgasm.

“Oh? You don’t like that? Really?” Rhys could _hear_ the way Jack was smiling. “What if she comes in to see you sucking my cock? Think that’d make it any better? You could cry, could pretend I forced you into it, but we’d both know you were gagging for it.”

Rhys jerked away, and to his surprise, Jack let him. He caught himself on his hands, and tried to pull away, despite knowing that Jack was still plugging him up. And again, to his surprise, he managed to move. Jack’s cock, somehow shrunken back to its normal size, slipped right out with an obscene _pop_ , and Rhys nearly shouted in surprise at the sensation.

Then, before he could get up, run away, do _anything_ , he was getting flipped onto his back, and Jack was there, shoving his legs apart and crowding in close with his shark’s grin.

“What’s wrong, Rhysie? I thought you wanted to have some _fun_ with me.”

On the word _fun_ , Jack reached down, and pressed down on Rhys’ stomach. To Rhys’ humiliation, he felt some come spill out before he clenched down, trying to hold it all in. The sensation was- it was fucking _weird_ , to feel Jack’s come rush out of him like that. Somehow, holding it all in seemed the more dignified thing to do, but Jack seemed to have a different idea.

“Let it all out, Rhys. Let’s see you all covered in my come,” Jack said. He reached out and pushed Rhys’ legs even further apart, making him feel horribly exposed. Trying to tighten down was harder in this position, and when Jack pressed down, Rhys couldn’t hold it in. A rush of hot come slid out, wetting the floor beneath his ass, and Rhys covered his face, humiliated and still fucking turned on despite it all.

Jack laughed, and started palming Rhys’ cock again, pushing down on Rhys’ lower abdomen with every upstroke. Each rush of come that left Rhys felt as weird as ever, especially when Jack started smearing it against Rhys’ inner thighs, but somehow, his cock got harder and harder.

“That’s it,” Jack said, smug and seductive. “Come for me, kitten.”

And Rhys, as if his body had been waiting for the instruction, came. He came to the sensation of Jack’s grip around his cock, and to the sensation of Jack’s come getting forced out of him, and to the way Jack’s supernaturally heated body felt, between Rhys’ legs, and to Jack’s smug, glowing eyes as they stared down at him.

As he came down from his orgasm, panting and limp in Jack’s grip, he found himself unable to look away from Jack’s gaze.

“Hey Rhysie,” Jack says, giving him a slow, secret smile. “We’ve still got three hours till dawn.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they bang. A lot. The next morning, Fiona gets a new car. Rhys gets a fun party story he’s never going to tell his friends, and a sexual awakening. Also, he totally ends up going back there by himself again. Multiple times, even.
> 
> come find more nsfw stuff at [allthemlostboys](https://allthemlostboys.tumblr.com), where [renqa](https://theteenagehorror.tumblr.com) and i post/reblog nsfw art and fic :^)


End file.
